Video coding is a process of preparing video (video data), where the video is encoded to meet proper formats and specifications for recording and playback. Motion estimation is an important and computationally intensive task in video coding and video compression.
The Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG), together with the International Organization for Standardization (ISO)/International Electro-technical Commission (IEC) joint working group, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), has developed the Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard. The AVC standard, or AVC, is also known as H.264. The AVC standard is an example of a standard for video encoding, and is one of the most commonly used formats for the recording, compression, and distribution of high definition video. Other standards include and are not limited to, Motion Pictures Experts Group 2 (MPEG2), Scalable Video Coding (SVC), and High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), etc.
In a traditional video encoding systems, when an encoded frame exceeds a maximal frame size, the encoder re-encodes the entire frame, dynamically changing quantization parameters (QPs) for each re-encoding pass and repeating this process as many steps as needed. To this end, a software/hardware solution may be implemented to increase quality and performance encoding altogether.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.